hangout_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Sans
sans sans, more commonly known as Sexual Predator sans is a main protagonist in HRU. He was sent by Gru alongside Ruby Rose and Pit to destroy Hippers Hangout, yet had a change of heart and switched sides to good. He lived with his brother Papyrus and his friend Frisk before everything happened History sans was sent alongside Ruby Rose and Pit to destroy Hippers Hangout. He, Ruby and Pit dicked around and made funny jokes for the most part, until he had an epic battle with Peter and Sheldon. Luckily they changed his ways and he turned against Gru, only to be backstabbed (literally) by Gru and die. However during the last fight with Geno, he came back and used his soul to destroy Geno before having his soul fade away. He was absent throughout the entirety of Arc 3 due to being fucking dead, only being mentioned by his brother Papyrus and his friends In Arc 4 a star named Without possessed a Phinedroid and went to find Ruby Rose to warn her about the dangers about to unfold. Without however, was sans reborn as a star. He found one of the skeletons in his closet and came back to life with it, he's been helping out since. He started dating a member of team JNPR, Pyrrha Nikos, and swore off his sexual passes towards other people. He fought Bill Cipher three times and everytime he would either escape or cheese his way to victory, however one time, Bill and Carnage killed sans again, however his soul kept him alive as Geno Sans, he's been like this ever since. sans accompanied ICE and co. on an attack on Marx's Lair, in which ICE was killed and they were forced to retreat, however, Chilly did not take it well and stole and did all of Ernie's drugs. sans managed to find her and get her to calm down, however, Chilly O.D'd and died on sans' shoulder. Until 3 minutes later when she was brought back as a CPU. Also Papyrus was brought back to life and met up with sans. After this, sans took more of a backseat to arcs, completely missing the tv world arc. Even sitting out of the big raid during the final battle of Arc 4, however, he did show up with the crowd to fight the army, he camped out on top of Hana Song's mech. In Arc 5, during the 3 year time-skip, he stopped being lazy and tried to help out around the base, taking more a leader role. He oversaw many attacks on Fyre's base. One day, Cyrax, Sektor and Smoke came by the base, dressed as salesmen for the "Stuff Mart" and tried to convince people to come visit (because it was actually the dungeon of Fyres base). sans decided to follow them, acting stupid in the process. After they got to the stuff mart, he blasted everyone and walked off, revealing he had been making a map to Fyre's base. After Chilly and Loki were kidnapped, he sent Batty Koda out to find them. When Batty came back with the information, he sent everyone in the base on the mission to save them. After the battle, sans took even more of a leadership role since Chilly was being quiet and never came out of her room. After Chilly turned evil and killed Junna Hoshimi, Mista Guido and Pyrrha Nikos. He swore off laziness and seeked vengeance on Chilly. He attended all 3's funeral and even gave the eulogy for Pyrrha. sans remained at the base, planning how to strike back at Fyre's base. Until Chilly arrived back at the base and killed Papyrus, leading for sans to be overrun with grief and sadness, until he decided to raid the base singlehandedly. He took down almost everyone inside before cornering Fyre, where he revealed that Fyre was a man named Lucas Ninjo, deranged past the point of saving. Before sans could finish the job however, he was shot and killed by Chilly. After Audrey II had saved the world however, sans came back to life in the base, where he organize and led an attack on the base, featuring every character in HRU history. However, sans did not participate in the raid, instead he trapped Bill Cipher in his bubble, where he destroyed the bubble, killing himself and Bill. He did this to save the lives of his family and friends. Musical Numbers Megalovania - himself and Geno Minilovania - himself Trivia His dick acts like a lightsaber. It switches between 3 modes- blue for its usual state, red for "nearly there", and white for when he releases. It makes a cool fwoom sound when he thrusts. It can automatically Vibrate Karas what the fuck When sans died in arc 2, Hipper made this image to mourn him. sans has died in all of the arcs he was featured in. In arc 2, he was killed by Gru. In arc 3, he was dead lol. In arc 4, he was killed by Bill. In arc 5, he was killed by Chilly, before being revived and killing himself. This makes him the most revived character in the RP. Suck it Kenny. Category:Characters Category:Characters Played by ICE Category:Characters introduced in Arc 2 Category:Undertale Category:Non-Virgins Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters